


A Gamers Guide to Seducing

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Emu has been trying with no luck to get the attention of the Hospital’s Prince, so now he is trying something extreme in order to seduce him.





	A Gamers Guide to Seducing

Hojo Emu couldn’t stand being so close to Kagami Hiiro, now that he graduated to be his attending surgeon intern.  Not that he didn’t like the mature surgeon, but because he _loved_ being this close.  He had the chance to be near the genius surgeon, watching his forehead crinkle when he reads diagnosis, the way his hands gracefully moved during procedures, his voice when he says, ‘ _Intern_ ’.  Even how he smelled like a mix of expensive cologne, and sweets, which taunted him every time they got close.     Hiiro was the Prince of the hospital, held on a pedestal, always at a distance and out of reach.

Which is why it hurt so much when they were together.  Hiiro was unapproachable and all Emu wanted to do was get his attention.  So the Intern tried desperately to find a way, like a kid trying to get their parents attention, buying cakes, tea, and working to fulfil every one of his wishes.   But yet he received nothing more than a gruff, ‘Intern’, or ‘Thanks’. Nothing worked.

It was time for extremes, and Emu was at a lost.  His biggest guns, the prized cake from the pop up patisserie, received nothing more than a faint smile, and thank you. 

“Ugh” The boy groaned, laying in front of the TV in his home, putting on E-sports after another failed attempt.  What was he going to do?  The Kamen Rider’s eyes grew heavy from the many hours at work, and sunk into the oversized couch.  “What else can I do?...Hiiro…” He murmured to the empty room, before drifting off into the darkness of sleep, exhaustion taking hold of him.

Emu’s dreams were fitful, his body felt hot, delicate, expert hands all over, and those calculating eyes.  The Intern finding himself underneath the genius surgeon, feeling the hum of his body coming to life, and ready to play knowing exactly whose hands those were.  His nimble fingers caressing Emu’s lean form, lower, lower until Emu wanted to scream.

Suddenly his body jolted  awake, the sound of his cell phone  and infomercials waking him from his pleasant dreams.  Quickly coming down from his high the boy grasped for his device, a loud groan escaping from his lips.  Emu’s body was screaming in arousal, still feeling the fingers all over his skin.  Lifting up the phone, Emu squinted his dark chocolate eyes at the screen still trying to wake up.

“Ahh!!”  The Intern sat up quickly, throwing his legs over the couch edge, that was the morning alarm going off!  Ugh he was supposed to be there first thing!  Emu got up, immediately letting out a loud groan as he felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants.  Glancing down he saw the tenting in his sweatpants, his body hotly reacting to his dream. 

“Ah, I cant go to work like this!”  Emu moaned in frustration heading into the bathroom, quickly turning on the cold water.  He needed a moment to clear his head from the dreams, and jumping into the cool shower was the perfect way to wake up and calm his body.  Quickly running in and out of the bath, Emu got dressed and began to run out of his apartment.            

Racing down the street the boy weaved through the crowds of people, “Ah! I’m going to be late!” Emu inwardly groaned passing by store front walls.

Skidding to a stop, the Intern’s attention was suddenly captured staring into a store window, more specifically, the outfit displayed in it.  Suddenly, an idea struck him like lightening, a sure fire way to get Hiiro’s attention.  Ah! Hiiro-The Hospital! The Intern turned on his heels and continued to run towards his job. 

The moment he stepped into the building, he was met with the surgeons’ irritated expression, but Emu didn’t let it bother him today, he had a plan! So he went through the day happily thinking about his plot, even though the genius surgeon kept shooting him dirty looks.  The day flew by and the moment that Emu finished his last patient, he quickly dismissed himself racing out the door.  Of course he received sour looks from his attractive coworker, but if all worked out well, he wouldn’t be getting them anymore!

Luckily, Emu was able to take a peek at the schedule, and knew that the boy had the day off the next day.  So he prepared, stopping at the store that he saw earlier before heading back home.  After a hot shower, and dinner, the Intern settled back on the oversized couch, grabbing his cell phone as he crossed his long legs in front of him. 

His fingers flew over his phone screen-

_‘Hiiro could you come over tomorrow evening? I need help with consultations’_

The phone almost immediately pinged back, _“Study on your own Intern.”_

_“Come on”_ , Emu frowned, the fingers dancing, “ _I could really use your help!”_

 Silence.

Come on Hiiro, don’t be like that.

Finally, a buzz and ringtone! _‘Fine, tomorrow at 6’_.

Almost leaping off the couch Emu grinned staring at the message, nearly too excited to respond.  With trembling digits he managed to respond with a simple, ‘ _Okay, thanks._ ’.

Emu couldn’t sleep that night at all, and the next day he was able to sit still, pacing mindlessly around the apartment.  Time crawled for him until it was time to get ready for his guest. 

Hiiro let out a loud sign going up the stairs to the Intern’s apartment.  He couldn’t believe that he had to help Emu on his day off, but he couldn’t just leave him to half-ass a consult.  Rolling his thin shoulders, the surgeon approached the door, straightening his suit jacket before knocking.   

“Ah! Come in Hiiro!”  Emu’s chipper voice rang out into the hallway. 

“Oi, Emu you ask that I come over to assist you and you can’t answer-Emu!” Slamming the door behind him, Hiiro eyes bulged staring at the boy sitting on the couch in front of him.  Emu was dressed in a short nurses’ uniform, his knees nervously pressed together, his face a tomato red.  He shifted his legs shyly, wringing his fingers together on his lap.

“Um…Hi…Hiiro…”

“Emu, what are you doing?!” The surgeon choked out a response, not moving from the foyer. 

Emu got up from the seat, pulling at the hem of the dress, showing off the stockings that only went to the thighs, “I-I wanted to get your attention…” He replied shyly, moving a little closer, his face still a bright scarlet.  Emu could barely look up at the other boy, his mind racing with a million thoughts, was this a good idea?  Was Hiiro disgusted with him?  Ugh, did he mess up their relationship?  

The sound of shoes being taken off  on the tiled floors, caused Emu’s heart to leap.  Looking up, he watched as Hiiro stepped out of his expensive shoes and out of the entrance area, “And what makes you think that I liked this sort of thing?”  He asked, his stern gaze traveled up Emu’s body, closing the space between the two. 

Giving a nervous lopsided smile, the Intern replied, “I didn’t, I just guessed.”

The surgeon scoffed, rolling his eyes at the other boy, he guessed? That was so like the happy-go-lucky Intern to just wing it to get his attention.  But, he had to admit…it was sort of cute.

 “So…do you like it?” Emu asked shyly, his brownie eyes wide and hopeful, staring up to Hiiro.  His cheeks were still rosy and warm waiting eagerly for the surgeons response. 

“It’s ridiculous.”  Hiiro responded sharply, watching as Emu’s expression fell, disappointment filling his eyes. 

Sadly the Intern let out a simple, “Oh.” So another try, another Game Over.  And here he was putting all his hopes into this last stitch effort.  Emu shifted in place, rubbing his arms shyly, “I guess Ill take it off….”

Emu started to move, hanging his head in shame as he tried to retreat.  But suddenly he felt Hiiro’s delicate fingers wrap around his wrist, with a stern, “No.”   

Shit…shit, what was he doing? That outfit was silly, but Emu’s innocent and eager attempt was REALLY endearing.  And the way he stared up at Hiiro…the surgeon couldn’t deny the stirring in his heart.  His body reacted on its own, and Hiiro couldn’t stop his sharp eyes taking in the sinful way the uniform hugged Emu’s body. 

“Eh?” Emu felt his breath hitch in his throat, staring at the thin digits wrapped around his wrist, “But?...”

“I didn’t say I _didn’t_ like it.” Hiiro admitted, his gaze softening, “But you didn’t need to do this to get my attention.”

The Intern’s bottom lip stuck out in a soft pout, “But I tried everything, even that special cake, and you barely noticed me.”

Oh. Those lips, Hiiro inwardly groaned, it was hard to concentrate at work when those lips were so close. Flushed and full, and perfect.  “I’m noticing you now.”

Eagerness came back into Emu’s eyes with those simple words. Moving closer to the surgeon, the dark haired boy softly murmured, “So, want to play with me?” Reaching out, the Intern gently took hold of Hiiro’s dress shirt.  He shifted closer, feeling the heat between the two even though they were barely touching. 

“Emu…” The genius surgeon whispered sharply, trying to ignore the sudden rush of heat flaring up in his body.

Something flashed in the Intern’s eyes, like a light turning on, his body moving closer until there was no space between the two. “Mmm? What’s wrong with playing a game?” His voice dropped an octave. “So if I win…I get you.” He nudged Hiiro forward gently, pushing the surgeons’ back against the wall.

Hiiro’s darkened eyes narrowed, “And if I win…?” He retorted.

There it was, another glint in those eyes with those competitive words, “Mm, yes you need a reward…Ah! How about, if you win I’ll buy you cake for a month and… I’ll cover myself in it whenever you want?”  

M could see the wheels turning in his mind, and then a smirk crossing those lips.  “Fine, what’s the game?”

Slowly, the gamer wrapped his arms around Hiiro’s neck, pressing himself against the surgeon.  “How about we play, ‘You got 30 seconds’? I set a timer for 30 seconds, and I have my way with you, trying to turn you on and get you off. You-“

“Don’t do anything just…” Pulling his phone out M shook it gently, “Enjoy…”

The dark-haired boy tilted his head down, gazing into the Genius Gamers’ eyes, as he softly whispered, “Ok…M.”  _M,_ the other personality that lived within the Intern.  It took a while for the surgeon to understand the major change in personality that struck Emu in certain situations, mostly when there was competitive gaming happening.  The boys normal personality would ‘disappear’, and this _M_ , would show up. 

Without breaking the gaze, M moved his phone closer, “Set timer 30 seconds.” Sliding the item on the nearby shelf, the boy pulled Hiiro closer. Standing on the pads of his feet M pressed his lips against the Genius Surgeon’s neck.  This was it, exactly what Emu had wanted to begin with, to kiss the Prince of the Hospital, and even though it was on the neck, he was finally doing it!

At first M could feel Hiiro stiffen at the sensation of his lips on his neck, the icy persona taking over.  But the Genius Gamer wasn’t going to be deterred, he had 30 seconds to turn on the Prince, and he was going to give it his all. He was going to make Hiiro crack.

M’s tongue slowly slid out, tracing along the strong neck of his prey, his teeth following close behind.  The smell of the boys’ rich cologne filled his nose, it was as if he was getting drunk of it. His fingers curled into Hiiro’s hair, pulling at it, forcing the boy to give up more of his skin.  M rolled his hips forward gently, rubbing his waist up against the other, something he had always dreamed about doing.  Almost in concert both boys let in a sharp breath of air, the sensation of their clothed sex touching shooting through them.

“Mm~!” A small smile crawled across M’s face with the sound.  It was a small reaction, but it was a start.  His other hand reached out grabbing at the tie.

_Ring ring ring_

Frowning, M turned his head reaching out to turn off the phone alarm.  Definitely was not a lot of time to get Hiiro off.

“O-oi!” Suddenly, M felt himself being swung around, his face suddenly facing the wall. 

Hiiro’s soft voice floated up from behind him, breathy and low, “Set time 30 seconds…”

The boy wanted to turn around and take in Hiiro’s face, he hadn’t gotten the chance to see if he had riled up the boy.  But the thought immediately disappeared when he felt the zipper tug on the back of his nurses uniform. Shivering, M could feel Hiiro slowly undo the teeth achingly slow, reveling the boy’s skin underneath. 

Lips met skin, the brownie haired boy leaning over him, chasing the newly exposed flesh.  Lower and lower….

It was as if licks of fire traced along the curves of the boys back muscles. M let out a shuddering breath, the sensation caused his whole back to arch deliciously underneath the other.  His fingers pressed against the wall, curling up into fists as a way to keep himself under control. He hadn’t expected Hiiro to be so eager to play this game, but now that he was, all M wanted to do was respond.  To pin the Hospital’s Prince underneath him, and watch him writhe, but the moment he became proactive during Hiiro’s turn, he would lose. And then the fingers…

Shivering, the Genius Gamer felt those hands explore up his outer thighs, knowing full well at any second he was going to hit the surprise that hid underneath the clothes. 

 “What are you wearing under this…” Hiiro murmured huskily, his expert fingers trailing up the boys’ legs, and underneath the uniforms’ hem.  From behind him he could hear the catch in the taller boy’s throat, brushing up against the edges crochet and lacey cheeky panty that hugged his waist.

“Intern-“

_Ring Ring Ring_

“Tsk”

M could almost imagine the look of annoyance that was most definitely on Hiiro’s face.  Taking the opportunity, he shied away from those expert digits, shifting so that the fingers fell out from under the hem.  M quickly called the voice command. “Set time 30 seconds…”

M turned around, rolling his narrow shoulder, allowing the costume to slide down his body slightly.  It settled around his arms, reveling M’s collarbone, and the top of his lean chest.  He could feel Hiiro’s eyes on his bare skin, following the curves of his neck down to his chest.   For a spilt second he played with the idea of sliding it off his body, and reveling the panty, but he quickly dismissed it.  It would be more fun just to tease him, like a taunt in a game~

He was going to take it achingly slow… Reaching up, he pulled at the silk tie around Hiiro’s neck slowly undoing it, allowing it to slide down to the floor. 

“…Eager to see what’s under there?” M whispered, now fiddling with the small buttons of the soft dress shirt, “Well if you want to know right now, just give in…Go for it.”  More taunting, and with each flick of his wrist a button came undone; revealing more and more of Hiiro’s flawless tanned skin until the shirt parted for the boy.  Biting his lip, he could feel his body reacting to the idea of touching those muscles that peeked out from underneath the shirt, to trace his fingertips across his hard body.  Just the thought caused fire to shoot down to his waist.        

He looked up capturing Hiiro’s gaze, his eyes flickering for a second between shades of brown and scarlet, “Why don’t you move to the _boss level_?” And with that M suddenly reached for the belt, pulling at it, to undo the buckle with ease.   No…he had to keep it under control, he couldn’t get too cocky.  

The genius surgeons’ eyes narrowed at the boy in defiance, keeping his cool as M mocked and teased him.  He could feel the Intern’s hot breath tickling his skin, and those small fingers placing at the hem of his pants.  Hiiro let out a shuddering breath, feeling his resolve waver the longer the game went on.

_Ring Ring Ring._

“My turn.” Reaching down Hiiro’s delicate digits wrapped around M’s wrists pulling them away from his pants.  “Set time 30 seconds…”

M shivered hearing the drop in Hiiro’s voice, his confident hands now grabbing at top of the nurses uniform. Pulling them down, the surgeon licked his lips, baring the boy’s skin to his dark eyes, as the fabric crumbled around M’s feet.  The surgeon’s gaze followed the curves of the Intern’s lean muscles, followed by his delicate fingers across the boy’s skin. Hiiro could hear the soft sounds of M sucking in breath, as they went lower and lower until…

Hiiro’s gaze fell, falling on the boy’s thin waist, and the tiny black crochet cheeky panties that hugged them. He had guessed that the Intern had something interesting on underneath the uniform, but he never would have dreamed that it would look so… _good._

But what really caught his attention was how the front fabric stretched out from the waist, M’s pleasure hardening beneath it.  It was quite the sight…His fingers dangled above the fabric, his questioning eyes lifting to meet M’s haughty smile. 

_Yes…I wore these for you…aren’t they tempting?_

“Ah…~~”

The haughty look didn’t last long, M’s plumped lips parting letting out a soft pleased noise feeling sparks lighting up in his body.  Shivering he could feel Hiiro’s delicate fingertips travel over the bulging experimentally, causing the boy to shift unconsciously underneath him, yet not enough to ruin the game. 

Those lips the genius gamer had should be illegal…The surgeon felt his own hardening length twitch excitedly in his briefs, agreeing with the idea of kissing M. But he had to control himself, he had to win.

Dropping his gaze again, Hiiro watched in fascination as the fabric became moist with the boy’s pre-cum. It was barely being held within the panties, the pink flesh peeking out from underneath the fabric.   

_Ring Ring Ring_

Letting out a shuddering breath, M took the surgeons shoulders and turned him around pushing the boy against the wall again.  He didn’t waste any time, the Intern’s hands reached down undoing the button, and pulling down the pants.  The boy could feel the stoic Hiiro stiffen as his pants and briefs hit the floor, a flicker of surprise crossing his face. 

A stocking leg gently nudged between the surgeons’ knees, parting his legs gently.  M’s hand reached down, his fingers wrapping around Hiiro’s hardening length before rubbing it against the front of the soft panties.

“Mmm!”

The low, single pleasured noise that released from the other boy sent a shudder down M’s body, “Your joystick feels so hot…” He said breathlessly. 

Rolling his hips, M slid the tip of Hiiro’s cock against the fabric, brushing it against his own length, which stood out of the top of the cheeky panties.  With each passing second the underwear was becoming more and more constraining, and all the boy wanted to do was pull them down to feel all of Hiiro without the barrier. 

Hiiro’s head was tilted back, his mouth, forming soft noises, while the Intern continued stroking him, stimulating the sensitive skin.  It wasn’t enough, M wanted him to fail, _needed_ , him to fail, so that they could continue. 

Biting his lip, M stifled back a whine, “Hnng”

Leaning in, the Intern pressed his lips against Hiiro’s neck greedily, sliding his hand up and down the length.  The flesh become wet underneath M’s fingertips, as they slid underneath the flesh brushing against Hiiro’s swollen balls.  His hand moved quicker, the wet sounds filling his ears, and filling his mind with steamy thoughts.  Thoughts of Hiiro under him, or on his knees making those same noises, sent shivers of anticipation down the Intern’s spine.    

Those thoughts broke though the moment the alarm went off again, forcing M’s hand to fall still much to his dislike. Hiiro was quick to react to the sounds, his arms wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist pressing him against his body. 

The surgeons’ waist shifted forward, earning a low throaty sound from M, feeling the intense heat radiating from the Intern’s body.  Hiiro’s face tilted, leaning forward, hovering his lips dangerously above the other boy.  “ _In…tern…_ ”

Emu secretly loved hearing Hiiro’s nickname for him, his only way to express his affection, but the way that he just said it…in a sexy, slow growl, that sent fire straight between his legs.  M’s mind broke as he leaned forward pressing his lips against the other boy.  Ah, Hiiro's lips were so impossibly soft, and warm against M's lips.  His mind went blank as he kissed the genius surgeon, doing what he could only wish in his dreams. 

"Mmm..."

Hiiro pulled him closer, as they slowly kissed, awkward at first, but after the teasing it quickly turned passionate.  They were desperate to feel one another, the taste of their lips becoming addicting.  The sounds of soft gasping filled their ears neither one giving the other a chance to breathe.  Hiiro's hands fell into the small of M's back, pressing their hips closer. 

"Ah..."  M whined lightly, his mind turning into mush, the game now quickly forgotten in the sensations.  He could feel the hot, hardened length of Hiiro press into his thigh, causing him to shudder against the other boy. 

Then, just as M's mind was beginning to spin, Hiiro pushed against M's waist, forcing space in between the two. 

"Mm?..."  The genius gamer panted, struggling to gather his thoughts, "Hiiro? ..."

A mischievous look sparkled in the surgeon's eyes, as he then placed his hands on the boy's narrow shoulders pushing him down slightly.  "I won...and now I am claiming my prize..."

Feeling Hiiro push with a little more insistence, M slowly fell to his knees, suddenly realizing what Hiiro wanted.  Yes thats right, they were playing a game weren’t they?   Leave it to Hiiro to remember what they were doing while they were kissing. 

"Mm, I guess since you won..."  The genius gamer looked up at the expectant Hiiro, a smug smile crossing his lips.  "...It's only fair that I give you a prize right now, isnt it?"  Leaning forward his flushed mouth parted, wrapping it around the hot flesh. 

Immediately he felt the other boy’s hips jerk, in response, “Hnng!”

Tilting his head back against the wall, the surgeon felt M’s head bobbed back and forth, surrounding him in velvet heat.  Who knew the boy’s chatter mouth could be put to such wonderful use? 

It didn’t take long for the Intern to feel Hiiro’s eager response grow around his lips.  M’s tongue slid up and down the length his eyes fluttering shut, taking in the slight twitching sensation in his mouth.  He could start to taste the other boy's essence, a strange yet sweet taste that leaked from him.  Swiping his tongue across Hiiro's slit, he let out a soft pleased noise, slowly coming to the conclusion that it must taste so sweet from all the cakes the boy eats. 

The genius gamer's hand lifted up, wrapping around the surgeon's length gently pumping it.   A low pleasured noise escaped from the body above him along with uncontrolled shuddering.  M began to lose himself in the sensation, attempting to keep a slow rhythm, not wanting to end the game so soon.  Hiiro though had other plans, although the surgeon prided himself on his calm and controlled demeanor, it seemed as if M being on his knees was his undoing. 

Hiiro's hips jerked forward, attempting to bury himself into M's mouth further, but M kept it all under control.   His delicate hands, and plumped lips kept the infuriating pace, slowly moving back and forth on the hardening length.  M's tongue slid across the boy's flesh, as if he was trying to memorize it through touch. A soft popping noise filled the air as he pulled back, flicking his pink tongue across the tip before releasing it from his mouths grip.  The kneeling boy could feel the surgeon’s body slump slightly against the wall, followed by a soft displeased noise from the sudden loss of the hot sensation. 

Shakily, Hiiro reached out, his fingers brushing through M’s hair, getting the Intern’s attention.  The boy looked up, staring right into Hiiro’s smoldering eyes,  “Who…told you…to stop…?” He managed to said in between heavy pants.

Leaning forward, M’s tongue snaked out, slowly making its way down the hardened length.  “…Mm? Wouldn’t want to get a Game Over so quickly now would we?...”

Fingers tightened into the dark boy’s hairs, the surgeon tensing up with the sensation.  This whole game and teasing got him aching though, to the point that it was almost painful. M’s length was screaming for attention, the fabric of his cheekies were stretched to its limit.  One of his small hands slid from Hiiro’s pleasure, and down his own body. 

Letting out a loud whine, M buried the surgeon into his mouth, his hand reaching his waist.  Slowly, he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric, wrapping them around himself, the knot in his stomach getting tighter. He didn’t waste any time falling into a rhythm, up and down his length, soaking the constricting fabric.

M’s toes curled underneath him, flicks of fire crawling form his stomach.  “Hnng!”

The surgeon noticed the difference in attention, M’s lips and tongue, the movements faster, and more eager.  Biting his lip Hiiro’s dark eyes fluttered opened, his gaze falling down to the delicious sight in front of him.  He watched was the Intern’s head bobbed, reveling in the heat of the boy’s mouth.  It was just all so…sinful…

But then he noticed else something in his pleasured filled haze.  The hand that wasn’t busy pumping Hiiro’s length, was buried in M’s panties, eagerly moving up and down in the same rhythm.  The surgeon let out a pleasured moan, hypnotized by the lewd scene.  He knew that Emu was eager, and self-indulgent at times, but to do this…?

“Ah…!” Hiiro fingers tightened around M’s silky tresses knowing full well that he was quickly losing control.  “…S-shit…Emu…come here…mmph!” 

The urgency in the surgeon’s voice caused the kneeling boys’ head to slow down.  M dragged his tongue back up the hardened flesh, his mouth still gently squeezing around Hiiro. “Mmm?”   His lips made the most delicious popping sound as he released the boy’s arousal.  Looking up, he stared up at Hiiro’s darkened eyes, tilting his head questionably, “Yes, Hiiro?”

Shit…M’s lips were perfectly full….and wet…ugh…Hiiro inwardly groaned, “No more games Intern…”

And that’s all it took, the Intern pushed himself off his knees quickly grabbing Hiiro’s thin wrist.  “Come on…” He said eagerly, the pair stumbling towards the couch.  M couldn't believe it, after all the times he dreamed of this, it was finally happening.  "Let's take this to the final level...I left a bottle right by the-O-oi!!"

Suddenly, the Intern found himself being pushed from behind, tumbling onto the overstuffed couch. Turning his head around, he watched as the surgeon was reaching for the bottle he had strategically placed beside the furniture.  Hiiro's dainty fingers flicked opened the top, his perfectly arched eyebrow lifted thoughtfully. 

"To your joke...I say... No thank you..." He said breathlessly, squirting the clear liquid on his fingers.

Shifting nervously on the couch, M pushed himself on his knees, reaching down grabbing the top of his stockings to remove them.

"No...leave them on..." Hiiro said lazily, stopping the boy immediately.

It was a firm order, that caused the Intern to shudder, moving to put his back facing the other boy, feeling his hot length twitch in the air eagerly.  Hiiro loomed over his kneeling form, those eyes, dark and heavy, rubbing his fingers gently, warming the liquid before-  

"Mm...!"  The fingers reached down between them, rubbing them around the Intern's hole, causing a delicious tingling.   When he imagined this, he never thought he would be in this position.  He put the lube there so that he could be the one using it on Hiiro, being the one giving him pleasure.  But as usual, the stern boy wanted to take control, "Ah..." 

But those fingers didn't stop there, Hiiro played around his opening, numbing the outside, before they gently slid in.  "HNGG..." M's eyes fluttered closed, shuddering against the strange sensation. 

Slowly, the surgeon maneuvered the fingers in and out, stretching the Intern out.  Each movement was measured and methodical.  It was expected from Hiiro, not wasting any time or energy in preparing the boy for what was going to happen next.

"Hiiro please...." M moaned, his fingers pressing into the couch fabric, "Please..."

M couldn't say the words, but the surgeon knew exactly what he wanted.  Those fingers stopped what they were doing, and grabbed M’s thin waist, lifting it so his firm ass was perfectly sitting in the air. He could feel Hiiro's delicate fingers press into him, before, he felt something hot caress his rear.  Spreading his ass cheeks, M could hear the surgeon make a satisfied, and pleased sound before shifting on the couch thrusting forward. 

 

"AAH!" M let out a choked cry, feeling a sharp pain rack his body, lights flashing before his eyes. As much as Hiiro tried to prepare him, the Intern struggled to breathe, the painful sensation completely overwhelming him.  "Hi-ir-"

"Calm down..." The surgeons voice softly grunted above Emu, falling still behind the boy, "Relax, it'll subside."

Clutching onto the over-stuffed couch, the kneeling boy bit his bottom lip, tears tugging at the edges of his eyes.   Taking a shuddering breath, M forced himself to focus to Hiiro's deep voice, wrapping himself into the deep tenor.  Although the surgeons bedside manner could stand for some improvement, his soothing voice, almost immediately numbed the pain the boy felt. 

Hiiro must have felt a change in M, deciding to take the chance to slowly rock his hips back experimentally, and then forward, burying himself once again. The moment his hips pressed back against the Intern's ass, the body shuddered, and a sharp whimper rose up from underneath him. 

"Mmmph!~"  M’s eyes fluttered shut, the numbing pain that had paralyzed his body was now quickly melting away into delicious mind blowing pleasure.  Quivering, M’s lips parted, his voice raising loud and unashamed, shocks of electricity running through him.  “H-iiro…!”

The Intern could feel himself getting stretched out with each thrust, licks of fire shooting up his whole body. Fingers pressed hard into his body, the surgeon making sure M didn’t squirm too much underneath him.  The couch creaked noisily as Hiiro thoroughly violated Emu, burying his length completely within the boy’s body over and over again.

Arching his back, M’s rear pressed right up against Hiiro, the surgeon falling into a meretriciously slow rhythm meant to frustrate the impatient Intern.  But M wasn’t going to let the genius surgeon totally control the pace, meeting the boy’s hips with his rear with a loud satisfying smack.   

“So…tight…”  Hiiro hissed in the gamers’ ear, as he thrusted back and forth, sending a sharp shudder down M’s body.  He had never thought of the dutiful Hospital Prince talking dirty, but the more that he did it, the more M wanted to hear more. 

“A-aaah!”

Hiiro’s hips rolled, pressing deep into the other boy’s body, lighting every nerve in him on fire. Soft grunts reached M, as he felt the other boy’s lips brush up against his ear.  Teeth gently bit and nibbled at the gamer’s skin, pressing his chest right up against the kneeling boys back. 

“Hiirooo~…m…more…”

Quivering, M started chanting the other boys name, feeling the stickiness of princes’ body on his back.  “M….More…”

The loud pleasured noises encouraged the surgeon as his hips thrusted deeper and harder into the boy.  Hiiro was quickly becoming just as unraveled as the boy he had pinned.  M’s muscles were squeezing him so perfectly, that Hiiro couldn’t even think anymore.  His body moved on his own falling into a quickened pace, seeking relief from the toe curling pleasure that filled him.   A hand danced across the Genius Gamer’s body, snaking around his thin waist, “…Eager?...” Hiiro’s delicate fingers wrapped around the boys hot length giving it a slow pump.  “Don’t even think…about finishing first…its your…punish-mm…ment.”

M whined loudly, it was like asking for the impossible now, the fire building up within the mewling boy was threatening to spill out of him.  Hiiro was relentless, each thrust M could feel the boy completely bury himself, feeling every inch of his pleasure.  

 “Mmm..aaahh!!”

He was moving with purpose now, soft moans escaping from the Genius Surgeons lips.   The Hospital’s Prince was losing control over himself, his tact, and gentleness completely forgotten.  M could feel the other boy thrust more fervently into him, obviously seeking the same relief that the gamer wanted.   

M’s throbbing pleasure was twitching in the Hiiro’s hand, as he groaned, “…I….cant….hold it….Hiiro…” The delicate digits pumped M’s pleasure eagerly, brushing against the swollen balls, the sounds of wet flesh from the leaking pre-cum mixing with the two moaning.  The heat pooling in his waist was becoming too much to bear, as he quivered falling to his elbows, his arms giving out.     

“Mmph!” Hiiro responded instantly, moving quicker and quicker, his breaths coming out in heavy pants.  “I-Intern…!”  Suddenly Hiiro’s body stiffened as his hips jerked forward with a powerful shudder, filling M’s body with a strange hot sensation.

The Genius Gamer heard a sharp intake of breath against his ear from the other boy, along with a low lazy unintelligible moan from the prince’s release.  M couldn’t handle it anymore, knowing that Hiiro had just reached climax, he was now free to do some himself. He rocked his hips urgently, his pleasure slick and rock hard in the boys grasp, letting out a desperate moan. Hiiro’s delicate hands left M’s thin waist, grabbing at the Intern’s chin forcing it up.  Leaning down, the Hospital’s Prince captured M’s lips possessively, with a soft grunt.   

Moving his hand up and down the length quickly, the surgeon caught the boys’ silent demand, eagerly willing to give into it.  And, it was all the sensation that was needed to push the boy overboard. 

Immediately M’s back arched even deeper, (just enough to make Dan jealous) his fingers digging hard into the couch quickly becoming unwound.  “H…Hii..r.o…Hnng!” Quivering violently, the Genius Gamer felt the heat and pressure suddenly spill from him and onto the other boy’s hand. 

“Nnngaahhh!” Lights flashed in front of M’s eyes as all thought melted from the mind numbing pleasure. His hips thrusted forward feeling a hot stickiness all over his length, and covering the hand that held it.  But it seemed that Hiiro didn’t mind it too much, as the surgeon kept pumping the muscle, his fingertips massaging the flesh.

“A…hh…H…Hiir…o…” M moaned loudly underneath the other boy, his whole-body tingling from an overload of sensations.  He shuddered, his breath coming out in soft pants, as he felt the searing heat finally leave his body, his muscles relaxing.

The two fell still on the couch, the sounds of panting the only noise in the room as they tried to collect themselves. 

“Ah…” Lips brushed against the back of M’s neck, caressing the boys skin, in an uncharacteristic display of affection. 

Tilting his head to the side, the Genius Gamer tilted his head shakily up, capturing the Hiiro’s hot mouth.  Their kiss was short but heated between their soft panting, the hand pumping M’s length slowly coming to a stop.

There was a soft popping noise as the two boys lips separated, Emu’s, now normal, eyes lazily opening to stare up at his lovers smoldering gaze.

“H…Hiiro that was…amazing…HNGG!!”

Suddenly the heat that filled Emu disappeared as Hiiro shifted from above the boy’s body.  The Genius Gamer let out a soft pitiful whine, quickly becoming well aware of the empty sensation of Hiiro pulling out.  Leaning on his elbows, Emu carefully forced himself to sit up, even though his body was screaming at him with the simple movement. 

Emu turned slightly, and watched as the lean boy shakily throw his legs over the side of the couch, pushing himself off the furniture slowly. Shamelessly, the boy began walking across the living room, not bothering to cover himself up. This was fine though, Emu’s eyes trailed down the boys’ back, staring at his perfectly around ass, and the gentle swish of his hips.     

“Hiiro?...” The Intern’s voice same out soft, his heart pounding hard in his chest, doubt bubbling up.  Did they move too fast?  Did Hiiro suddenly regret what just happened? “…Where are-“

“Intern…” Hiiro stopped in the doorframe, turning his intense gaze back to the nude boy on the couch, “I assume you have cake here…correct?”

It took a second for Emu’s sluggish mind to put together what the Hospital’s Prince meant.  “…Y-You mean, you are-”

“The cake…it’ll taste extra sweet with you covered in it… _Emu._ ”


End file.
